1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a signal and method thereof which is suitable for improving a signal sound quality using a signal generated from shifting a phase of an inputted signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, it is able to code a signal by means of decorrelator in order to generate a stereo signal from a mono signal.
However, in case of generating a speech signal using a decorrelator, the decorrelator is unable to precisely reproduce a phase or delay difference existing between channel signals.